Fairy Roses
by MissAuroraMarie
Summary: TLG SPOILERS There was no hiding the regret. It kept her awake at night, and haunted her dreams. If she could have one last chance to speak to him, she would tell them those words. And those would be the only words she would say, because nothing else mattered. All that mattered was that she loved him, forever and always.
1. The News

**A/N: I had just recently bought the Last Guardian on Tuesday, July 17****th****, a full week after it was released to the public. I finished it in one night. I had cried several times, and laughed a dozen others. It was definitely the best way to end a series. **

**I can honestly say that I cried when I closed the cover. It would certainly not be the last time I close a cover to an Artemis Fowl book, but it was the last time I closed a cover to a new one, to a brand new story. And Eoin Colfer may say that Artemis is now retired and is going to live as normally as possible, but his life on FanFiction is not over just yet. (:**

**I cried several times during the story. I cried in the middle a few times and almost drowned in my own tears at the end. But the part that made me break down the most was when Artemis said to Holly: "I was a broken boy, and you fixed me. Thank you." Artemis's character has changed dramatically, and I am very happy that Artemis at least kissed Holly on the forehead, even if it was for Foaly. The DNA was for him and the kiss was for Holly, that's what I think. But apart from the sad parts, like when Artemis dies, then comes back to life, there was also a ton of parts that made me laugh. Mulch Diggums is, of course, the one character that Fowl Fans cannot live without. And the suspenseful fight scenes and death scenes made me have goose bumps. But, even if the series is over, I could not resist writing this. **

**At the bottom of the pages in the Last Guardian, written in Gnommish, is Artemis's will and testament. I decoded the whole thing on July 18****th****, and it only took me a half hour. I added some items to the envelope he sealed these documents in; items that were not mentioned. This is going to be three chapters long and I expect to have everything written and spell checked before Saturday. I already have everything written out on paper. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl. And I wouldn't want to, because I would want nothing to change. **

_**Fairy Roses **_

Holly wandered silently down the hallways of Fowl Manor, her fingertips just barely brushing the dark wallpaper and the occasional photograph. She smiled as she looked at the photos on the walls. Family portraits, school photos, and vacation memories. Holly loved these photos, especially the ones with Artemis in them. But she really loved the ones where Artemis was in it, and he was smiling. There were very few pictures like that hanging around the house, but when she did come across one, even though her heart sped up and her eyes watered, she couldn't help but smile and feel regret deep down in her heart. _I never told him…_

Her fingertips caressed one of Artemis's school pictures. There he was, sitting ramrod straight, wearing his red St. Bartleby's school uniform, hair gelled back from his face, and there was a navy blue back drop. Artemis's bright blue eyes stood out, and Holly couldn't help but noticed how handsome he actually looked.

"_The photographer had tried to make me smile," _Artemis had told her. _"But judging by the way I introduced myself, he should have already known it was never going to happen." _

A few tears escaped Holly's eyes at the thought of the memory. She shoved her hand in her pocket and continued to walk down the hallway. She stopped suddenly and looked to her left. There, hanging on the wall, was a mirror. It wasn't a surprise, as Angeline has placed many mirrors around the large house, but Holly felt different now. She stared at herself. Her hair was a monstrosity, she had dark circles under her red rimmed eyes, and she looked disheveled, confused, lost, and tired. But Holly didn't pay attention to those facts. She was busy studying her blue eye, Artemis's eye.

She would forever have a part of him. Forever and always.

She moved away from the mirror, venturing farther down the empty hallway, until she came to an open door. Holly peeked inside, and smiled at another memory.

_Holly crept silently into the room. Artemis's desk was facing the wall on the right and his back was to her. Perfect. She took five carefully placed steps into the room, debating whether or not she should shield herself to add to the effect. _

_She didn't see it, but Artemis smiled. "Hello Holly." _

_Holly's jaw almost hit the wooden floor in shock. How did he know she was there? She was quieter than a mouse. _

"_D'Arvit!" Holly swore, laughing. She walked over to Artemis and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Why can't I ever scare you?"_

"I never get scared." It took Holly a minute to realize she had said that aloud, but didn't bother looking around to see if anyone heard. She walked into the room, and for some reason, she felt the need to look at everything. She ambled over to the bookshelf on the far wall and ran her fingers over the spine of one of Artemis's favorite books. _The Crock of Gold. _

"_My father used to read it to me every night. This book is what inspired me to kidnap a fairy for its gold." Artemis sighed, and placed the book back on the dustless shelf."Holly, do you know why I no longer regret kidnapping you?" _

_Holly shook her head, a look of confusion covering her face. _

"_Because I would have never met you if I hadn't, and I am very glad to have met you Holly." _

Holly stayed expressionless as she pulled the slim book off the shelf and flipped through the pages, reading the words to herself and studying the pictures. Even after she finished it, she held it in her hands for a while before she placed it back in its rightful spot. After doing so, she glanced around the room again, taking in everything from the names of books, to the pattern of the wallpaper, and even the color of the floor. Then her eyes rested on a large sealed manila envelope that was lying against the desk lap. Holly rushed over, grabbing the envelope and reading the front.

_Artemis Fowl the Second_

_Final Will and Testament_

Holly was tempted to open it right then and there, but she knew Butler would want to see it. She jogged out of the room and down the hallway, towards the stairs. The scrambled down them, and headed to the living room. Butler sat on one of the couches and was hunched over an old photo album. _Probably Artemis's baby pictures, _Holly thought. She walked up behind him and looked down at the album. She was indeed right. It was Artemis as an infant, and it almost brought Holly to tears.

"Butler," she said, her voice raspy and just above a whisper. "I found this." She placed the manila envelope on the glass coffee table. Butler grabbed at almost the same second she had set it down. He ripped open the seal and placed the documents on the table. He didn't bother with the will, for Artemis's parents would most likely want to be the first to look at it. Instead, he snatched another envelope with his name on it. After tearing it open, he read the letter that was inside.

_Dear Butler, _

_I'm so sorry I had to do this, but it had to be done. There was no other way to stop Opal, and I hope you can understand. I wanted to save you, my family, humanity, and Holly. You have helped me with through so much old friend, and it was my turn to help. _

_I have updated my will and testament, but do not open it without mother or father. And, though it is not mentioned in the will, tell the boys I left their birthday presents under my bed. They may open them anytime they wish. As for you, Juliet, mother and father, it's in the will. Holly, Foaly, and Mulch will also be receiving something from me. Foaly has his instructions, Mulch has his directions, and the thirty seven bars of gold from Holly's ransom are in my personal safe. The code i 9. _

_Domovoi, you are not a failure, and I need to let you know that. I chose to do this, and there was nothing you could've done anyway. You were unconscious, after all. I'm sorry for breaking our promise and for lying to you. But it was not your fault. _

_I love you old friend. Goodbye. _

_Artemis Fowl _

Butler folded the paper and slid it back into the torn envelope. He placed it on the table next to another envelope, but this one was slightly different from his. First, it didn't have his name on it, it said Holly on it. And secondly, the envelope wasn't ivory, but a beautiful pale green, Holly's favorite color. He picked it up and handed it her.

"This one is yours."

She didn't open it immediately, but rather stared at the front. Her name was written beautifully, and only someone who was a skilled calligrapher could achieve such beauty. But when studied closer, Holly could make out the tiny stray marks that were a dead giveaway that Artemis was nervous and that his hands were shaking. She opened the seal carefully, trying not to rip the alluring handwriting. Inside her envelope were two items: a piece of neatly folded paper and a necklace. She selected the paper first and unfolded it, reading silently to herself.

_My dearest Holly, _

_I know my death will cause you much pain and I am deeply sorry that I have done that to you. I had no other way of making sure that the lock stayed locked though. I could've made it out, but the chances were slim anyway. But you've saved my life and protected me too many times. It was my turn to save you. And I give you every right to be mad if you must be, and I would not blame you if you were. _

_Holly, I feel that I have to thank you, and I know I must. I have to thank you for saving my father, mother, Butler, and in many cases me. Thank you for changing me. If it wasn't for you, I would have still been a broken boy. Thank you Holly, for all the good and bad times and for the friendship you have allowed me to make with you. Thank you for the awkward moments, the funny moments, and the sad ones. I will hold them all close to my heart, even after I pass. _

Holly noticed the tears marks that were scattered all over the page. _Oh Artemis…_

_You are a very strong, independent, beautiful woman Holly. You can handle yourself without me, though I know some days will be hard. But you are strong willed and determined. These are the reasons you are my best friend Holly. Anyone should feel lucky to be even standing next to girl like you. With your temper, fiery personality, and independence, you can do anything. That includes getting over me, which I wish you will accomplish soon. _

_I have left you something special. Something that you gave me and I will not need it where I am going. So I am returning it to you, though you already have a part of me. _

_I love you. Forever and Always. _

_Arty_

Holly wiped that tears from her eyes as she grabbed the second item in the pale green envelope. It was a necklace, but the pendant was familiar. Holly studied it for a while before she recognized it. It was the same one she had given Artemis after she saved his father. _He kept it…_

She felt her knees buckle beneath her and she collapsed to the ground, holding the letter and the necklace close to her chest. The sobs racked her small frame and she felt as though she was going to pop any second. She wanted to scream, cry, and wish Artemis back. She wanted him with her so bad, but what's done was done, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Butler shifted from the couch to the ground and wrapped his arms around her. He held her and rubbed her back gently. Holly cried into his chest, causing little wet spots to appear on his shirt. They sat there for a while before Artemis's words really sunk in.

"He said that he loved me." Holly murmured. _And I love him back. _

**Late Afternoon **

Angeline and Artemis Fowl senior did not arrive home until later that afternoon. Butler greeted them at the door, which was unusually to them. It was either the twins with Juliet or Butler, or Artemis.

_Something is wrong. _Angeline thought, placing her purse on a small table but the front door.

"We need to speak privately, Mr. and Mrs. Fowl. It's about Artemis." Butler said. They both nodded and followed Butler to the living room where a small girl was waiting. Artemis Senior noticed immediately that this was no ordinary girl, for she had pointed ears and a very adult like figure.

"So, the rumors are true." He said, sitting on the couch across from Holly. She looked up and extended her hand.

"Yes sir, they are." Artemis shook her hand. "I'm Captain Holly Short."

Angeline's face perked up at the name. "So you're the famous Holly Artemis is always telling me about. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Angeline walked over to her and bent down to her level to hug her. When she pulled away, Holly smiled, but Angeline could see the sadness in her swollen mismatched eyes.

"Where is Arty?"

Butler looked over at Holly, giving her an encouraging nod. _You can do this. _

Holly had never had to deliver a death message to a family before. That was usually the commander's job. But at this point, she didn't have a choice. Artemis was her best friend, and she would tell his parents that he had died to save the world. "Artemis is… was a very smart young man." She began, taking a seat. Angeline sat next to her; a worried looked on her face. "He was a very selfless person. He…" Holly's voice caught in her throat and she felt the tears building up in her eyes. She stood up from the couch, walking past Butler. "I'm sorry."

Butler continued for her. She heard the sadness laced in his husky tones when he spoke.

"Artemis is…_dead_."


	2. Nightmares

**A/N: This story, yes, is going to be one of my A/H stories, because a lot of people like them. But even a person like me, who is a big A/H shipper, can get tired of stories like this. So the next story I am writing after this one will not be an A/H story. It will have slight fluff, and it will be emotional and sad. That one will be somewhat longer than this, and isn't focused around Artemis, Holly, Butler, or even Foaly for that matter. The main idea of the story I will be what happened in Haven while Artemis, Holly, and Butler were fighting.**

**By the way, I wrote this chapter while listening to In the Arms of an Angel… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl. All copyrights go to Eoin Colfer.**

_Holly ambled down a hallway in Fowl Manor. She wasn't paying attention to where her feet were taking her, and she didn't really care. She just knew that more she walked down this hallway, the closer she got to this…noise. Well, noise is the wrong word. Noise implies that the sound is harsh or loud. Sound may have been a better word to use, but it still did not seem to fit correctly with the type of sound Holly was hearing. It was more of a sensation, a feeling. _

_She walked farther down the hall, and then stopped suddenly. She looked to her right and noticed that the door she was in front of was ajar. She peeked through the crack and wasn't really surprised by what she saw. Artemis was playing the piano, and he was rather good. He fingers flew across the ivory keys in a way that would have made Beethoven envious. _

_Holly opened the door quietly, and stepped into the room. She walked over to the piano and sat next to Artemis on the bench. _

"_This is beautiful Artemis." She said. "How can you move your hands that quickly?" _

_He laughed gently. "It takes years and years of practice, dedication, and passion." He ended the sonata with a big finish, and then looked down at her and smiled. "Would you like to hear a song I wrote?" _

_Holly nodded. Artemis placed his hands on the keys carefully, as if he might break them. Slowly, his fingers began to press the keys and the tempo gradually quickened, but not by much. Holly closed her eyes and let the music sink in. It was absolutely wonderful. So wonderful, she almost cried. _

_The song went on for about three minutes. When it was finished, Artemis closed the cover and sat in silence for a moment. Holly acted like she didn't see it, but she noticed the tear that slid down Artemis's cheek. The song was something more than just another piece of music to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked down at her and gave her a sad smile. _

_She moved her hand up to his cheek and caressed it with her thumb, wiping away another tear. "When did you write that song Arty?"_

"_Before my father was kidnapped," He replied. "And I haven't played it since."_

Holly's eyes flew open, and she bolted upright, hand on her chest. She was breathing hard, and was covered in sweat. She had another dream of him again…

The first time should had dreamt of Artemis was the night Butler and her had told Angeline and Artemis Fowl Senior of his death. Angeline had cried for hours and wouldn't come out of her room. When Holly had gone in to check on her, Angeline had asked her if she wanted to stay for a few nights. Holly couldn't refuse the offer, how could she? She had, of course, gone back to Haven to retrieve her things and allowed Foaly to explain the chrysalis to her. And though he has reassured her that Artemis would be able to hold on for six months, Holly had her doubts.

On her return to Fowl Manor, Butler was going to prepare a guest room for her, but she had requested to stay in Artemis's room. It wasn't a good idea. She had relived Artemis's death and had woken up at four o'clock in the morning screaming. Butler and Artemis senior had rushed in to see what was wrong, but she couldn't form any words. There were no words to describe her pain.

And even dreams as simple as the one she had just had could bring her to such terms.

The second night was a bit better. She woke up at the same time to the horrific ending of the same dream, but at least she wasn't screaming bloody murder. By the third night she was able to sleep until five thirty, but it was with terrible images in her mind; images the author would rather not describe to you. And now, her she was, the fourth night and was waking up at five o'clock. She just hoped it wasn't going to last forever.

Holly pulled the damp sheets off her body and walked to the en suite bathroom to take a very cold shower. When she was finished, she pulled on a jacket and trudged down stairs. She slipped on her LEP boots, opened the front door carefully, and headed outside. She walked toward the dojo, where Butler would be.

Every morning since his principal's death, Butler had been waking up earlier than usual to work out at the dojo. He claimed that it was best to take out his anger, frustration, and sadness out on a melee dummy, rather than hold it in. Holly liked the idea, but never actually worked out with him. She'd rather sit on a bench and discuss her feelings. Butler had even taken her to the meadow and let her scream. But the first day was different. She had stormed into the dojo with tears streaming down her cheeks and an angry expression on her face. Butler had allowed her to yell and scream about how she was so furious at Artemis for leaving her with this gigantic hole in her life, with this regret and sorrow, and had even thrown a few good jabs and kicks at the punching bag. But after a while of the useless cries for her Arty and almost knocking the head off one of the melee dummies, she plopped down on the mat and cried. Butler had comforted her, of course, but it wasn't enough to stop the pain that was only going to get worse. For half an hour they sat on the ground crying, but Holly stood up suddenly, and had just left the dojo, saying that she wanted to take a walk. Everyday afterwards had been different. One day she would just be angry, the next quiet.

But today she was just sad. There were no other words to describe how she felt.

"Good morning, Holly." Butler said as he retrieved his gloves from a closet. "How are you feeling today?"

She didn't need to answer, her eyes said it all. Holly ambled to the other side of the dojo and sat down on the bench.

"Butler," she began. "Do you think Foaly knows what he's doing?"

"Holly," Butler replied, taking a few swings at the punching bag. "I'm not sure what Artemis's exact instructions were, but whatever they might be I'm sure Foaly will be able to do his best."

Holly pulled her knees to her chest and wiped her eyes. For some reason, just hearing _his _name sent chills down her spine and made her feel packed with conflicting feelings, like she would explode any second if she didn't describe her pain, her sorrow. The only problem was she couldn't exactly find the adjectives that would do her feelings justice. So instead, she would just stay silent for a while, and sooner or later, people would get the message.

Butler smacked the bag a few more times before he decided to take a breather. He sat down next to Holly on the metal bench and rubbed her shoulder gently.

"When are you leaving?" he asked.

"This morning." She proclaimed, standing. "I just… I just can't spend another night here Butler. Hopefully, staying in my own apartment will bring back fewer memories. I'm going to go pack my things." She walked out of the dojo and didn't look back.

**Later that morning…**

Holly had already said her goodbyes to the Fowls and Butlers, and was currently trying to get board the LEP Emergency Shuttle without getting too teary. The last thing she needed was to return to Haven with a negative attitude. She had told herself over and over again that she would not, under any circumstances, think of _him _or cry during the clean up mission. Artemis would want her to act strong in front of her comrades.

Holly took one last look at the manor before climbing aboard the shuttle. It was a newer model and one of Foaly's, thank Frond. She placed her backpack in one of the seats in the small cargo bay and pulled herself into the co-pilots seat. She silently clicked on her seatbelt and brought her knees up to her chin.

Trouble Kelp slid into pilot's seat.

"Shouldn't you be in Haven right now helping with the clean up? Why is the _commander _of the LEP picking me up from a friend's house?"

"Foaly is in charge of Operation Clean Up." He stated, starting the shuttle's engines. "I'm just another officer who helps pick up the mess." Trouble took off vertically, and was concentrating on keeping the shuttle steady. Once the shuttle was at a high enough altitude, he switched on the thrusters and made toward E1. It was at least another minute before he spoke again.

"How are you feeling Holly? I'm worried about you, Foaly is worried about you. Hell, half the reconnaissance unit is worried about you."

She didn't answer, instead finding interest in the dark clouds on the horizon.

"You know you can talk to me about anything Holly, please, speak to me."

Holly continued to be impassive and stared out the window. Trouble gave up on trying to get through to her and returned his mind to the sky.

A single tear slipped down Holly's cheek and onto her jeans. She looked down at the dark spot on the light denim and took a shaky breath. "I just want him back." She whispered, looking over at Trouble. He glanced at her for a moment and grasped her hand, holding it tightly.

"Hey, don't cry. You have to be strong…" Suddenly, Holly heard Trouble's voice crack. He looked away from her, resting his blurry eyes on the sky. Holly gripped his hand tighter.

"Trouble, what happened while I was gone?"

He released her hand and placed both of them firmly on the wheel. Holly noticed a tear slide down his cheek and onto his uniform.

_Now_, Trouble Kelp doesn't cry over anything, unlike his younger brother. But when Trouble does cry, it is for something near and dear to him. "Trub..."

"I don't want to talk about it right now Holly." He said sternly.

Holly stared at him for a moment, trying to decipher his expression. After a while, she gave up. His face was close to impossible to read. She could definitely tell that he was depressed though; every once and a while, a few tears would escape his eyes, but he would make no move to wipe them. He just stared out the window, taking shallow, shaky breaths and adjusting the thrusters at regular intervals. Holly also continued to stare out the window of the shuttle, though there were no tears for her. She had cried them all during her stay at Fowl Manor, and for some reason she just couldn't cry anymore, though her heart ached and her head pounded with old memories. Her eyes were sore and dry. Her pain needed to be released in another way. She had screamed enough already, and she was sure that the next time she tried to yell her vocal cords would just shrivel up and die. If there was only another way…

_Stop thinking like that! _Holly thought to herself. _You have friends, talk to them! You don't need another way!_

And as hard as I may sound, Holly decided to try and push her own problems to the side. She would need to keep her head clear and stay strong during the clean up. She glanced over at Trouble, whose face was still impassive, and sighed, running a hand through her hair. If Trouble could do it, so could she.

**A/N: Yeah, it's been a while. Sorry. But I have something for you guys…**

**I'm going to start doing contests. If you look on my profile and scroll down (to the end of the middle or beginning of the end of my profile), you will find the CONTESTS section which was recently added. If you've already seen it then wonderful! But is you haven't and you plan on participating in any of the contests, then I would suggest you go check it out. The first contest I am doing, since it's October, will be a Halloween story for Artemis Fowl. For is the topic and rules!**

**CONTEST #1:**** Happy Halloween everyone! Since this is my first contest, I will try and keep it simple for me, but exciting for you! All you have to do is write (*or draw) an Artemis Fowl Halloween adventure one-shot! Keep it between TTP and TLG. The stories can range to anything from Artemis's first real Halloween, outrageous costumes, or even something better, like vampires, werewolves and more. Keep people on their toes with some horror, or keep them laughing with some jokes. Let your imagination run free with this story!**

**So good luck! The story won't be due until October 28****th**** (but if you do finish early, please submit. I will check over for errors), and winners will be posted on Halloween! **

**Forever & Always  
~ Nix**


	3. Limbo

**A/N: I'm back! And better than ever… emotion wise, not writing wise. XD**

**The song I listened to while writing this is Titanic Suite – Instrumental by James Horner. **

**Anyway, here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter Three

**Three Months Later**

Holly screamed.

She screamed so loud she was sure that the people down the block could hear her.

"_Holly…" _

She bolted upright in her bed, not caring that she was feeling lightheaded. She pulled the sheets off her damp body and walked to the bathroom, tripping over the rug.

"_Holly please…" _

She gripped the bathroom counter, suddenly feeling like she was going to vomit at any moment. _He is not here! _She screamed at herself. _He is _dead! _It's your mind speaking to you! Stop this…_

"_Holly!" _

"Leave me alone!" She shouted, falling to the ground. She pulled her knees to her chin and wrapped her arms around them, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Just leave me alone…" her voice trailed off into loud sobs.

After a few moments of crying, Holly decided to pull herself together. She wiped her eyes, and stood, walking shakily out of the bathroom and to the living room. She grabbed her Data-Tab off the coffee table and checked the time. Three thirty. She couldn't spend another minute here alone, but who would possibly be up at this time?

Holly put on her boots and headed out the front door. She walked down the street slowly, taking in the environment around her. Houses were being rebuilt, yet some people were still sleeping on the streets. Families dug through the rubble of what once was a home, searching for personal belongings, and children still cried for their lost mothers. Holly was one of the lucky ones. Her apartment was closer to suburbs of Haven, and had suffered repairable damages. The only large repair that needed to be made was that a whole chunk of one of the walls on the left side of the building had been ripped out. It just so happened to be the exact spot where Holly's apartment was, but until the building could be repaired, they clean up crew had duct taped a large tarp to the wall.

Holly walked farther down the street, finally stopping by the gates of Maple Borough, one of the many gated suburbs in Haven. Maple Borough was a small community yes, but it was just as nice.

She typed in the code for to the gate, and quickened her pace a bit. The community was untouched, and was just as beautiful as Holly remembered it. Apparently the people here weren't interested in Koboi products.

Holly stopped in front of house number 32. She ambled up the brick pathway to the house, and knocked on door.

Not five seconds later, Trouble Kelp opened the door. He was yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Holly whispered, her voice hoarse. "Did I wake you?"

"It doesn't matter." Trouble replied, running his hand through his messy red hair. "I wasn't having a good dream anyway. I wanted to wake up." He stepped away from the door and waved Holly inside. He shut the door behind her and headed toward the couch.

"Another one of _them?" _

He nodded, tears gathering in his eyes. Holly sat next to him on ink black sofa, and rubbed his back gently. She had found out two months previously that Trouble's mother had died during the explosions. He had been unfortunate enough to find her body in the remains of his childhood home. His father was missing at the time, and other LEP officers later discovered his body in a car buried under the rumble of an apartment building.

"How is Grub taking it?" Holly asked quietly, as if someone other than Trouble would hear her.

"Not good at all." He sniffled, and wiped his eyes. "I can only hope that things can get better from here."

**Meanwhile**

Artemis felt like he was suspended in thin air. Of course, he had been feeling this way for three months, but he wasn't sure if three months had passed yet. Maybe it had only been a day, or a few hours since his death. Maybe it had been years, decades, or centuries. If so, had his planned failed? Did Foaly even try to follow his instructions?

Did Holly ever get his letter?

Being dead was weird in a way. Artemis couldn't keep track of the days as they rolled by, but he could have conscious thoughts. He thought about Holly constantly, even if he was being to lose the memory of her. He hated that the most. Over time (if time existed where he was), his memories of the fairies began to fade. The older memories were first to go. The first time he met Holly, Commander Root, Foaly, and Mulch, was no longer a memory he could remember. Along with this went the memory of rescuing his father, defeating Opal Koboi and Cudgeon, retrieving the C-Cube, and defeating Opal Koboi again. More recent memories, such as his recovery from the Atlantis Complex, traveling through time, and saving the world were still fresh in his mind. He was sure they would disappear too, slowly but surely.

One memory stood out in his mind though.

Rathdown Park, in the gorilla cage with Holly. This was something Artemis remembered vividly. From the blood on his shirt, to the moment he felt the magic buzzing around his lips as Holly kissed him. If Artemis had been able to close his eyes at that moment of remembering the contact, he would have, and he would have cherished the moment greatly.

_So this is what it feels like to be beaten senseless, Artemis had thought. He tried his best to get away from the gorilla, but his scrawny arms couldn't do much. He smacked the gorilla in vain, and was returned with a hard punch to the side of his head. Darkness appeared at the corners of his vision. _

_But suddenly pain was traveling up his arm. The gorilla was crushing him so hard that it was breaking bones in his body. He let out one scream of pain before the nothingness overcame him. _

_This is what it's like to be dead, he thought. Artemis couldn't feel, couldn't see, and he couldn't hear. It was only darkness for the longest time. Then sparks flashed behind his eyelids. He felt himself regaining strength, and took a deep breath. He coughed once, and blinked, focusing on the figure leaning over him. _

_Holly. _

_She was crying and smiling at the same time. Artemis smiled back at her sincerely. "Holly," he had said, "You saved me again." _

_Tears were spilling out of her eyes. Artemis just wanted to hug her at that moment. Hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay. "Of course I saved you. I couldn't do with you." _

_He was about to reply, but felt something keeping his mouth shut. _

_Her lips. He closed his eyes and let every detail sink in at that moment. Her lips were so soft and gentle, and they tasted sweet, like strawberries. He didn't want the moment to end. _

_When she pulled back, he said: "Eh, thanks. That was unexpected." _

_Smooth move, Artemis, _he thought. _Smooth move. _

**A/n: This one is a bit shorter, but I'll have the next chappy up soon. **

**Forever & Always**

**~ Nix**


End file.
